I'll Be There For You
by AtUFrEdDiE
Summary: I told her. I finally told her. And what do i get? Well you'll have to read and find out! COMPLETED Mitchie/Mikayla. T for later chapters.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This kind of follows "Discovery". Recommend you read that, before reading this. It's short, but this is just the prolouge. **

**This takes place about 3 or 4 months after the Wrestling incident. **

**Here It Is! **

I'm not sure when it happened. But when it did, everything changed.

My relation with Mitchie became strained. And now that I'd realized I love her, it was got much worse.

I guess you could blame our busy schedules. But that was no excuse. I'd gone away to Puerto Rico to film a movie, and she was busy back at home. Then when I came back, we spent the, what was it again, 10 days together. Attached at the hip doing everything and anything we wanted.

Then she went back to recording, while I went straight back to work. Soon I left, again, for Canada. While I was there, she left and went to Europe for a few days, to promote her album.

We were busy, no doubt about it. But, any other times we would talk on the phone almost 3 times a day! Now it was down to less and less a week.

And it wasn't like she was _so_ busy that she couldn't talk. She'd talk with Miley _all_ the time. They'd gotten so close. It seemed as if she was her new best friend.

Of course, that wasn't true. She had said it wasn't on her live chat. She'd said that no one could replace me and that a person could have two best friends. I didn't too buy that.

I have my friends, Rebecca, Bobby, Victoria, Jake, Amber. Ok, so, Rebecca's my acting coach. And Bobby and Victoria were just family friends. Jake was my ex. But I still loved him like a brother. And Amber, well, I _knew_ her.

Was I really this pathetic? Were all my friends really just from the t.v. station I worked for? I didn't want to believe that was true.

And it's not. I've got friends in the music industry. The Connect Three boys, FTSK, and plenty of others. Nate Grey, from Connect 3, was my bf a while back, but the distance thing wasn't working.

It seems like that's what happens with everyone. We would grow apart because of hectic schedules and crazy lives. Mitchie and I swore that would never happen to us, but I guess that it has. I can't imagine what will happen when she goes on tour.

Ugh. Tour. 4 letters. 3 months. 2 amazingly talented people. 1 girl I loved. All gone. Away. Together.

God, why was everything not working for just me? Why did it seem that every since I came back, things were so much harder?

Maybe, while I was away, she realized she didn't need me. Maybe, she doesn't want me as a friend anymore. Maybe, because I was gone, she moved on.

Yes. That was it; she had moved on. While I wasn't there for her (but trust me if I had a choice it would be her 24/7) she found someone new to love.

And that new person was Miley.

Don't get me wrong. I love Miley. We've been close ever since she revealed the whole Hannah Montana, double- personality thingy. But never as close as Mitchie and I had been.

And now, she gets to be all close and cuddly with my BFF.

BFF. What happened to the last letter? That single "F" that will haunt me forever now. Ironic isn't it?

As much as I loved Miley, I hated that she her for stealing my best friend.

There's no doubt about it, she's avoiding me.

And I have no idea what I did to deserve that.

And as much as I try to ignore her back, it's too hard.

Among the hard things I've learned that I'd have to cope with, ignoring her seemed the hardest.

I could deal with her hanging with others. I could deal with the distance that grew. Hell, I could deal with her ignoring me. But I couldn't seem to ignore her back.

I would always have to say hi, or try and be friendly. But, when she's with her "new" friends she's so different. Like I'm a nobody.

And then, if I can manage to get her alone, she's such a different person. She's kind and caring and I fall in love with her all over again.

Even if, while we're alone, it's not the same as it used to be.

So no matter how much life changes, and as much as she moves on, I'll still always be there for her. I will always want to care for her. I will always look out for her. Always want what's best for her. And always want her.

A/N: Reviews are awesome. They make my day.

Chapter 1 will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! It means a lot! **

**Chapter 1…here we come!!**

I've decided to suck it up and visit Mitchie. She lost her voice a couple of days ago. Her mom said she was recording like crazy, and naturally, she lost it.

As I pull up to her house, I can't help but notice the overloaded recycle bin. What was in there? Should I snoop? Oh well.

I walk over and open the lid of the blue container.

Hmm. That's funny. There are pictures of, Mitchie, Miley, and what looks like the Connect Three boys. Funny sayings are written around there heads, in air bubbles. As I'm putting them back in, a certain one catches my eye. Its of Miley. And my Mitchie. Hugging. Or, more like Miley groping my girl.

OK, I really need to stop referring to her as mine. She's not. Yet…

I put the pictures back in the recycle bin, but tuck the "one" ,as I will now refer to it, into my back pocket. One fold between the two of them and it fits perfectly.

Connie walks out then, and calls for me. "Mikayla? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mrs. T. I'm coming in. I just needed to…put something in the trash."

I hurriedly walk up the stairs and onto the front porch. "Good Morning, Mrs. T."

"Morning, Mikayla. Haven't seen you around much. How are you?" She leads me into the kitchen and pours me a glass of water.

"I've been…good," I take a sip of the cold liquid. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's so hot today. And it's the middle of April!"

"California weather, no doubt." She flashes a smile, and I smile back.

Her phone vibrates and she answers, walking into the other room. I drink the water Connie gave to me while I wait.

"OK, I'll be there in 10 minutes." I overhear as she walks back into the room.

"Mikayla, I'm so sorry. I have to run off. Mitchie's manager needs to talk last minute tour stuff."

Why did she have to bring up the tour?

"That's fine, Mrs.T, would you mind if I stayed here?"

"Not at all! In fact, make your self at home! Mitchie's upstairs. I think she fell asleep. She's been working so hard lately. Go check on her for me."

"Sure thing."

Mitchie's mom walked out the door. I washed my glass, and then ran up the stairs. I knocked lightly on her door, but there was no answer. She must have fallen asleep.

I open the door lightly, so I don't wake her.

The sight I'm greeted with surprises me.

Mitchie, in nothing but a bra and girl boxer shorts.

It's just about the hottest thing I've ever seen her in. Plus, she's slightly sweating.

Then is when I notice just how hot it is in her room.

It's much hotter than it was downstairs. Thinking quickly, I walk to the window and open it.

A rush of cool air instantly cools the room. I turn back to Mitchie, and just stare. She is so beautiful.

Her mouth is slightly open and she's breathing rather heavily.

My stupid cell phone rings and she stirs a little.

"Hello" I whisper into the receiver.

"Oh, hi. What can I do for you?.....No…I'm not…..My car's insurance is fine thanks."

"Ugh. Stupid telemarketers" I sign and close my eyes, trying to calm my self.

My eyes snap open to soft giggling.

"Hey Mitchie," why am I acting like this? "How you feeling?"

She's still getting over the little giggling fest. "I'm much better. Just lost my voice. I think it's back now!"

"Well then, lets not overdue it. Can I get you anything?" Gosh, Mikayla. You're not her mother.

"Why are you acting like that? Are you okay, Kayla?" I guess I'm not the only who thinks I'm acting like a fool.

"Mitchie. How…how did you lose your voice?"

"Singing. No big deal." She sits up in bed and glances down at herself.

I blush as she catches me staring.

"Like what you see?" her voice is teasing.

"More than I should." I mumble, so low I'm sure she didn't hear it. Or at least I hope she didn't.

"What was that?" She smiles. I smile that enormous grin takes over and my stomach does little flips.

"Your Beautiful." Safe. Safe and true.

"Aw….thanks Kayla."

"I…. I miss you. A lot. We haven't hung out in a while."

"Speaking of, how did you get in?"

"Oh. Your mom. She let me in…before she left. Oh and by the way, your mom left"

That enormous grin takes over and my stomach does little flips.

The smile breaks into a coughing fit.

"My gosh, Mitchie! What's wrong?!"

"Its no thing. Really. I'm just not feeling really good."

"Well I can tell. You don't look too good either."

"Well geez, Mikayla. Two minutes ago you told me I was beautiful."

"What! You are! The most beautiful person in this whole world!"

She laughs a little at my reaction, "Kayla, I know. I was kidding."

I blush again.

"Mitch, I need to ask you something. Is that okay?"

I just changed the entire mood. Now, instead of light and teasing, its serious and on edge.

"Miley was….over at my house the other day. She said some things. Are they true?"

"Like what?"

"About…. You and….her. Being…um…more than…um….u know… friends."

"Miley wants to go out with me. I don't. I like her, but as a friend. Nothing more."

"Oh. I found this," I grab the picture out of my back pocket.

"I thought I put that in the trash! Why do you have that!" She snatches it from me, and rips it in half down the middle. Right along the fold.

I sit next to her on the bed. "Mikayla. I don't like her, like that! She said all these things to me the other day. And I screamed at her and ugh! She probably hates me now."

"Mitchie I-- " She cuts me off

"She said all these things. That…that she wanted to do to me. I think she was drunk. Kayla, I was scared. Can a girl be raped by another girl?"

I laugh at her innocence and pull her into a hug. "Its ok, Mitch. Let it out. I love you. I'm there for you. Don't worry about anything Miley or anyone else says. You can love whoever you want. You can date whoever you want. Don't make Miley force you into something you don't want to do. You can date whoever you want. How many times have I told you that?"

"But, Mitch, I can't."

"Can't what?" I confused now. What is she talking about?

"What if the person I…I want to date….doesn't want to date me? What if I can't date the person? Because….because of what I am?

**There's chapter 1! I hope you guys liked! Another chapter…by Friday! **


	3. Chapter 2

"What…what are you….what do mean? How…because of what you are? I'm confused?"

I was currently pacing around her room, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Mikayla, I, I don't know if I can tell you. I…." Walking over to the bed I sat down on her bed, taking her hand in mine. I tried really hard to block out the sparks I was feeling.

"Mitch, we're best friends. Now, tell me. Its ok."

I'm begging her now. And soon, she'll be pissed at me. I know she will. She opens her mouth to speak, I'm not sure if to tell me she'd tell me later or to tell me, and a completely different sound comes out of her mouth.

"Mitchie! Get down here!! NOW!" That's not her voice?

It wasn't an angry call, just a loud one. I guess her mom's back. Had it been that long?

"Mitch, I--" she cut me off.

"No. My mom's mad. I need to go. We'll talk later. Please. Please, just leave."

She got up and held the door open for me. Wow. That was low, even for her.

"I jus- we'll talk later okay?" Judging by the pout I made, she got the right idea, "I…I will tell you. Just not right now. Okay? Please call me? Later? I'll comeover, if that's alright…..?"

She trails off, leaving the open invite for me to close or accept.

"Sure. I love you. Bye." She closes her front door in my face, without even a word in response. Ouch.

3 hours later, I'm sitting in my truck, best friend sitting next to me. She acts as if nothing is wrong. Cleary something is wrong. Or am I freaking out? I mean, just a while ago, she's avoiding talking to me. And now, she's just staring out of the window.

"so…..?" I had just picked her up. This is the first thing we've said to each other.

"How've you been? I feel like we haven't….u know, hung out…for a while?" I asked, more than stated.

"I know."

Wow. That makes me feel so much better. Gee Mitch.

"Mikayla?"

"Yeah" why is this conversation so…tense. Its like I never know what to say around her. A few months ago, I could do so much more with her. I was braver, and things were so much simpler. Stupid heart, why'd u have to fall in love. And with Mitchie! Stupid heart!

"Where are we going?" She giggles a little, and I smile.

"We, we are going, to….I honestly don't know!" I'm smiling now. The only reason is because she's smiling.

"So what, are we, just driving?"

"Yes. We're going…wherever the road takes us."

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Yeah," I think I just inspired a song. From the looks of it, I did.

She's rummaging thru the little glove compartment and victoriously pulls out a pen and a paper.

"Did I just inspire a song?"

"Yes. Yes you did, oh poetic one." She jots down the lyrics, her only light source; the street lights we pass.

"So, tell me. Why? Why do you just drive?"

"It, relaxes me. You know? Just a break, from, everything."

She smiles a little. It breaks my heart to watch how that far away look comes back into her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I say something…..?"

She turns and looks out the window again, previous conversation long forgot.

"Mikayla, if I tell you something, would you promise to listen?

"Of course. These ears are trained to listen to you." She turns back around and faces me.

"I don't know what to do"

"It's really easy actually. When you want to talk, u move your lips, and sound comes out? Wow, that was horrible. Guess I'm not so poetic after all."

"Never mind"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was that a total buzz kill? Just tell me. You know I'll listen."

"Its, its complicated. Maybe some other time."

Without another word, I pull the car over. I've reached a little house by the beach. She hadn't even noticed where we were really going.

She looks out side, due to the sudden stop of the car, and gasps.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"NO way!!!"

"Are we really gonna play this game?"

She laughs before rushing out of the car. "C'mon, Kayla! Lets go! Lets GO!!"

I park the car better and rush to catch up with her.

She's inside; the lights are already on, her shoes are already off and the house already feels more like a home.

"I haven't been here in so long! I almost forgot about it! This is amazing! Even better than I remembered!" She's looking trough all the pictures I've plastered all over the walls. "Its amazing! How did you do this?" The excitement is clear in her voice, and I feel so happy.

"You know, tape, scissors, and one very tired printer. It took a while, but, I'm glad I did it."

She tackles me in a hug and we fall back onto the couch. "ooff. Warning next time, Mitch?"

"How often?"

She doesn't have to tell me what she means, I already know.

"Every Friday. It used to be our day, remember?"

"How could I forget. Those were the best days."

"I wish it could be like that again. Just the two of us, in our own world."

"I wanna get back to the old days."

"When the phone would ring?"

"And I knew it was you!!!"

We start laughing and I lay back on the couch. I close my eyes, picturing the days when it was just the two of us. When we had not a care in the world. When we were 15. Not 18.

"Hey Kayla?"

I sit up and then open my eyes. Bad choice.

"MITHCIE!!!" My face is covered in the silly string, which was left in the draw from however long ago.

"That's not funny!"

"I think it is!" I can't stop the smile from taking residence on my face at hearing her laugh.

"Oh yeah? Well this will be hilarious!"

I grab the whip crème out of the drawer, and point it at her face. NO! Its empty!!

I sigh defeated, and pout over dramatically.

"Mitch! Its empty!!"

"Your right! That _was_ hilarious!"

"Your gonna get it."

"Bring it, Gomez."

"You can't handle this, Torres."

I tackle her, but she's quicker and now she's straddling me. How it happened, I will never know.

The mood switches. Again. Now its peaceful, with a hiding sense of fear,

"Mitch?"

"Mmmm, Kayla?"

"Will you tell me now?"

Her eyebrows crinkle up. I guess she completely forgot, about everything.

"You said, "Maybe some other time." Either my watch is lying, or it's a later time."

"Dork."

"C'mon, popcorn. Just tell me."

It takes a little more than 3 minutes for her to speak again. When she does I'm at a lost for words.

"I'm scared, Kayla. Everything has changed. You know I hate change."

"I know." I would save the president joke till later.

"I just…I don't want….I don't want this to end badly. But, I want things to be how they were."

"Is that what you really want? Because, believe it or not, so do I. I wish. I wish……that I knew what to do. And if you know what I should do….please tell me."

I'm desperate now and she can tell. She could always read me the best.

"Mikayla, Kiss me."

**Well there it is. I'm sorry 'bout not updating. My charger miraculously disappeared(my brother stole it) and I got it back on Thursday. So I was stuck using my bff's computer, which didn't have an all too great internet connection. **

**Thanks for sticking with me. And as an added bonus, another chapter is already written. Go check it out! **

**Review please, with more than just "good job" or "that was horrible" **


	4. Chapter 3

"Mikayla, Kiss Me."

This can't be happening! Did she really just ask me that??!! OMG!! I'm freaking out!

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Crap. I screwed up again, didn't I" Yes, yes I did. Now I may never get this chance again.

"What do you mean?"

"Mitchie, I….I love you. And I have always loved you. Its just, I don't know if you love me back. And yes. I am just coming right out and saying this."

"I love you."

"I know. I probably just- wait a minute. What?"

"I said, I love you. And I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier, its just….."

I move from my position by the door and walk closer to her. "Mitchie, you have no idea how happy that makes me."

She stands in front of me now and I want to hug or kiss or something. Just to seal the deal.

"Kayla," she gently raises her hand to brush my cheek, I lean into the touch.

"What was it you wanted me to do?"

"It's okay, I'll do it for you." She closes the remaining space between us in a breathtaking kiss. Its soft and sweet and everything I've ever dreamed of.

Whispered "I love you's" follow the kiss. I move us toward the couch, my knee's could no longer hold up.

"Mikayla?"

"Mhhh?"

"Thanks. For bringing me here. Its brought back some amazing memories."

"And I believe we just made some new ones."

"Yes. Yes we did. Care to make some more?" she straddles my hips and places a light kiss to my forehead, giving me an excellent view of her cleavage.

"That depends. What kind of memories? Ones we could the world, or ones that we have to keep private?"

She smirks, "How bout a little of both?"

"Anything for you, Popcorn."

She closes the space between us, but not before another set of "I Love you's" It was going to be a long night.

Last night was amazing. No you pervs. We didn't do anything like _that_. We stayed up really late and just talked. We hadn't spent time together, like real time, in so long. It turns out her and Miley did have a thing. Miley fell for her, and she had to break it off, because of me.

That broke my heart. To hear her talk about loving someone, but not being able to love her completely because she loved me. It made me feel so guilty for not telling her sooner. After she told me that, we made out for like 5 minutes. Then when air was important, stupid lungs, we ended up watching a movie and cuddling.

She fell asleep not long after and I carried her to bed. Can you believe I can carry her?! It was awesome!

The best part was being able to wake up and finding her sleeping in my arms.

That's where I am now, just watching her. She's so beautiful when she sleeps. Her mouth hangs slightly open and she's cuddled tightly into my body.

I giggle when she moans a little and says, "Kayla, that smells funny." What in the world is she dreaming about?

A few minutes of staring later and she wakes up.

"Morning,"

"Hello Beautiful. Sleep well?" she looks so pretty when she's sleepy.

"Yes, but I had the craziest dream!"

"Like what?" she turns over so she's half laying on me, half not. I wrap my arms around her.

"Oh, you know. Crazy dream things. Things that never happen."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. My dream came true." To punctuate my sentence I kissed her once. She slowly pulled away, a dazed look on her face.

"Gosh, must everything you say inspire a song?"

"We'll I guess that means I'm your inspiration. Right?"

"Always have and always will be."

I bring back the teasing; this conversation was getting a little too sappy for me.

"So. Mitch? What exactly smelt '_so_ funny?'" My tone is mocking and she giggles before turning a bright shade of red.

"Nothing." She mumbles into my neck. I place my hands higher up onto her back before kissing the top of her head. Now I'm changing the mood again.

"I love you. So much. You don't even know."

She rolls over, but I keep her locked into my arms. We lay in bed for about 10 minutes before her phone rings. She's too lazy to answer, and by the ringtone it's no one important. But it rings again, and again, and again.

The moment is lost after the fifth call, as she moves to check who would get their ass kicked later for ruining her 'moment'. I giggle at the fierce look on her face, but stop as I realize how serious she really is.

"It was Miley. And Taylor. Over and over again." Her face falls.

"Are you…going to…call them back?"

"No."

I smile. She crawls back onto the bed and flops down next to me.

"Kayls?"

"Yes, beautiful"

"Let's go to the beach"

­­­­­

"The sun is hot. But Mitchie is hotter." I carve the words into the wet sand. Mitchie reads them over my shoulder and kisses my neck. That alone sends a wave of shivers to run down my spine, just as a wave washes away the words.

"Mitchie, I love you." Is written next, followed by her quickly sitting in my lap. I place small kisses over her neck and back, as the wave washes the words away.

"Mitchie, turn around and kiss me!" is written next, followed by her doing exactly that. She's urgent and we've gotten better at kissing each other. Strange isn't it?

She's quick to push me roughly back. My finger etches words into the damp sand. I gently push her off of me and get up. Grabbing her hands I kiss each one. She looks confused so I nod down toward the sand. Pulling her body into mine I whisper the words I had written while she reads them.

"You'd look hotter without that top." The waves wash it away and I start walking back with her on my heels.

"I swear, I'm going to disconnect that thing!"

Again the phone rang in between our making out. Except this time, it was me who was quickly pissed off. I'd finally gotten her shirt off, and now she's putting it back on.

"What!" I practically scream into the phone.

"Mikayla! Oh thank god! Are you okay?! Where are you?!"

Its just then that the past three days catch up to me.

"Mom?"

"Mikayla! You are in so much trouble!!!"

**There's chapter four! Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay. So guys. This chapter was finished 3 days after the last one. But I guess I didn't post it. So um…here you go.**

I spent 3 minutes listening to my mom yelling, or more like laughing with Mitchie at my mom's random yelling, before she told me to, "Stop laughing! And get your runaway ass home right away!"

Mitchie started grabbing her stuff but I stopped her, promising we would come back. I knew we would. Mom would understand, she was just pissed right now cuz I hadn't told her what I was doing.

Truth is, my mom knew I was in love with Mitchie, before I figured it out. My mother and I have a very close relationship and so I talked about it with her. She supports me.

My dad, on the other hand…well he's not so…understanding? Yeah, lets go with that. My mom dumped him when I was 5 years old. But he lives not too far away and they still have a close relation and I have a good relation with him also. Not nearly as close as with my mom, but it's close.

He remarried and had 2 kids. Actually 1 set of twins. Either way, its two kids, right?

Alex and Nate. 1 girl, 1 boy. They are adorkable and make my day. They're 12 now, and so fun to hang out with.

I smile thinking of the last time we played hide-and-seek in a mall. Not our smartest idea.

"What ya' thinking?" Mitchie smiles at me as we drive back home.

"Remember that time we played hide-and-seek in the mall?"

"You mean with Matt and Claire?"

"Yeah." We both bust up laughing. It had been me and Mitchie on a team vs. Matt and Claire. We had hid out in the cafeteria until they both gave up texting us and begging for us to 'come out'.

"That was fun" she reminisces.

"I love you"

She laughs. Ouch. That wasn't supposed to be funny.

"Mikayla, you say that like every two minutes."

"I do not! And besides do you not want me to say it?" I'm alittle upset now, and she notices.

"No. Its not that! Its just. I mean….i love you too. But, saying it all the time, kinda makes the meaning….i don't know….weaken. Yaknow?"

"I get it. Sorry?"

"Don't be."

She turns up the volume as a Hannah Montana song comes on. And she sings along.

That's one of the things I love about her. As much as she doesn't like Miley right now, she doesn't _hate_ her. Or hold grudges. I love her so much. Plus, her voice totally owns Miley's. No offence? But its true.

We drive the rest of the way talking about randomness and what not. Just like the old days. I'm so happy right now.

"Mikayla Marie Gomez! Where have you been!??!"

"Nice to see you too mom!" I reply as we walk through the front door, earning a smack from Mitchie.

She pulls me aside quickly and whispers, "Mik, don't push her. Just…be careful." She places a quick kiss on my lips and finishes, "I love you."

It was the first time she had really said it. Oh, no. This can't be good. It's just my mom. Right? She's not that bad. A deep, familiar, voice ruins my tirade.

"Mikayla." says the calm voice belonging to my dad. Wait a minute! When did he get here!? Now I can be scared!

"Dad?!" I glance at Mitchie, but she doesn't even look surprised. I will have to ask her about this later.

My dad came into the room, glanced at the two of us, dropping his eyes to our laced fingers(we let go immediately) and then to my messy hair. Mitchie and I _might_ have made out a little in the car, after she said some…_things_. Ok so yes. We did. We made out. In the back seat of my car. It was hot. In my defense, never tell Mikayla Gomez, she looks sexy when's she's angry. Mitchie learned. I don't think she disliked her punishment though, not from the moans.

I stop myself from getting turned on, again, and look back to see my dad smiling. Did I miss something?

"Honey, I was worried sick!" my mother calls from the couch. She looks at me now and continues talking. "I called your father, to ask if you were with him, and he came rushing over. He has been very caring and consered about you. Haven't you, Steve?"

"Why yes. Yes I have, hun." I didn't know if the 'hun' was directed to me, or my mom. If it was directed to my mom…what?! Flirting?! This is crazy! Is everyone hooking up?!

I grab Mitchie's hand, reminded that I could finally call the reason for my existence, mine. Wow, I've been listening to the boys talk too much.

"Look, I can explain." I sigh. Gosh, I've got to stop doing that. Even if it's happy sighing, which that wasn't.

"Well, go on." My dad urges, my mom leaning into him on the couch. A smile spreads onto her face. What is going on?!

"Do you guys remember the Lake? The one we used to go to all the time?" They nod so I continue my fake story. Mitchie looks at me questioningly. I wink back. She smirks. Maybe she knows, maybe she doesn't?

"Well, school was over, and I just wanted to get away for a bit. So the boys, Nate, Shane, Jason, you remember them?" More yes's and nods. "They decided we should go down to the lake and just….chill. The six of us went."

"Six?" my dad questions with a raised eye brow, catching my mess up.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? Jason finally got a girl!" That part was true. But, I don't have the slightest clue as to what the boys had done the past three days. I'll have to call them and fill them in on the plan. That way I don't get in _too_ much trouble later on.

My dad sighs and turns to my mom. "See,? Nothing to worry about. Our baby girl is doing fine. She has turned out to be such a wonderful child." He smiles up at me. Oh Daddy, Dearest. If only you knew.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok Everyone. HUGE thanks to TOMATOES. She sent me a reminder to read her story, and then I was like, "Crap. Did I post mine?" See most times I write the chapter, but can't post cause I type it up on a computer without internet. So when I get it back on my computer, I have to remember to post the new chapter. So this was finished a few minutes after the previous one. Another is almost don't too…so yeah. Tell me what you guys think.**

I didn't get in trouble. Thankfully! Mitchie and I went up to my room to wait for dinner. My dad was cooking, downstairs, and it smelt good.

"So…" I'm lying down on my bed, my head bracing against the backboard, Mitchie has her head on my stomach. One of my hands is running/playing with her hair. I smile down at her question.

"Yes, beautiful." She blushes and smiles. I love it when she does that.

"Why did you tell your parents that? You could have gotten in trouble!"

"ahhh.. but I didn't."

"Yes. Not yet."

"I didn't want them knowing where we really were. I mean, that's our place. As far as I'm concerned, they think we've forgotten about it."

"You mean, that's our place. No one else knows about it?"

"Nope."

"Awww.. Mikayla…Thank you so much."

"Hey, I did it for me too. But, mostly for you."

"Your right. Because we couldn't really _do_ much here, now could we?"

She moves from half laying on me, to straddling me. She brings her head down and places a feather light kiss to my lips. The kind that leaves me begging her for more.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" my voice comes out low and husky. Crap. Now I sound so turned on.

"You know. Your walls aren't sound proof." Her voice is pushing me over the edge. And to top it off, she places another kiss to my neck.

I decide to play confident. When really, gosh, I'm really dying for some contact.

"Why, Mitchie. We both know," I pull her body down on mine and whisper in her ear, "You're gonna be a screamer."

She rolls off of me and blushes, hiding her face into my shoulder. I chuckle at the reaction. Our mood has switched, but it feels good. But really, when does it _not_ feel good with this girl. Even when we fight, I feel good. Well, only cause I get to see her pissed off look. It's _so_ sexy. I would love if we could get rid of the sad parts and being angry parts. But then again, there's always the making up part.

"You know its true" I wrap an arm around her waist pulling her body closer to mine.

"If that were true, you'd probably hate it." She mumbles against my shoulder.

"Are you kidding?! If you were a screamer? God! That will be amazing!" I duck my head down again to whisper in her ear, "Hearing you scream my name would be _such_ a turn on."

This time she laughs. A full laugh. One that says I'm so happy. I don't care what you think.

She's straddling me again, this time finally giving me a kiss I'd been waiting for. Her lips part slightly, when I kiss back, and I bite at her bottom lip. Our tongues brush against each other, and we both moan. The vibration is enough to set me on fire. She pulls away. I flip us, so that I'm on top.

"God, Mitchie. You are so hot." I attach my lips to her neck and bit and suck, soothing it with a kiss, every now and then. Gosh she feels so amazing, moving under me. My hand slips up her shirt to play with the edge of her bra. She is so fucking hot.

"So fucking amazing."

She pulls away. And pulls my body smash against hers. All this while I had been holding myself up, thinking I was too heavy. But I guess she wanted the contact as much as I did. She flipped our bodies again. I smile as she takes control. My hand finds its way up to her thighs, massaging as I go. She moans onto my neck. She bits and sucks, like I have just been previously doing. I wonder if I did as good as she's doing.

"God I want you so bad, right now." She whispers into my ear. Her voice low and throaty, sounding so amazing. She's in control now. And I like it this way.

"Not as bad as I want you." My voice comes out low, as expected. Her lips find mine in a heated and rushed kiss. My second favorite kiss of ours. The first would have to be the spontaneous, slow, and sweet kisses.

She bites me lip. Hard. Then again, this might now be my favorite. My hands slip up under her shirt again, as she continues to bruise my lips.

"MITCHIE!!! MIKAYLA!!! DINNERS READY!!!

"Oh fuck" I mumble as I pull away. "Not now! Mom!" I groan to Mitchie. She laughs and climbs off of me. I hold her back.

"Come on, Kayla. We gotta go. Besides I'm kinda hungry."

"Well so am i. But not for food. For You Sexy!"

"If you go be civilized at this dinner, I promise we can….continue later."

"Oh. Wow. That'd be, nice."

"Yes." She kisses my lips and stands up. "Yes it would" I straighten my shirt and run a hand through my hair, and help her fix hers. I'll say, she looks hot with sex hair.

As she's about to walk out, I grab her wrist, pulling her toward my chest so I can kiss her again. Its soft and slow. As we pull away I whisper in her ear, "And when we're at our place, you can scream all you want."

She pulls away, looks at me, shakes her head, blushing all the way. I laugh. She's so cute sometimes. No wait, all the time.

She laughs as she walks away. I catch up to her and wrap my hands around her waist, she leans into the embrace. We walk down the hall and I move from behind her. She smiles. We check our appearance one last time in the mirror, and walk into the kitchen. Greeted by a sight, and a sound, neither of us wanted to hear.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviewing makes updating easier! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Long ass author's note at the end. Because I feel like I have to apologize and explain all this to the readers who have been reading with me. **

Mitchie pulls my arm and makes me turn away before I puke. I shove my finger down my throat and I make gagging noises.

"Wh..why are you doing that?" she giggles.

"Because it's disgusting!" I retort in a 'duh' tone.

"Mik, you were just shoving your tongue down my throat. What's the difference?"

"Um, 'shoving your tongue down my throat' doesn't really sound so great."

"But it feels great."

"yeah" I blush at her comment, knowing exactly what she means.

I glance at her and we instantly want to be back up in my room. Too bad my stupid stomach wants food. Right on cue it growls. I glance back at her and we look at my parents.

"ahem."

Nothing.

"AHEM"

Both of us say it a little louder.

Still nothing.

"Let's go back to our place." I whisper into her ear, but its not like my parents can hear me.

"Mik, i'm hungry."

"So lets go get something to eat."

Ignoring her protests about my mom cooking, and pull her to my truck. It's a beautiful night out. The moon bright in the beautiful sky.

I start the engine, desperately wanting the image of what my parents _could_ be doing.

We drive.

10 minutes later we arrive in front of this little diner I used to come to all the time. Its open at really late hours and usually has some really good artists every now and then performing live. Not tonight though.

I get out and rush around her side of the car, opening her door and taking her hand.

"Ahhh.. such a gentle…woman?!" she states. I just smile at her and push the door closed making our way into the diner.

Mitchie and I ordered a "late nite". Which just meant milkshakes and a sub. It was one of my favorites. Before we'd gotten together I'd be here all the time. The milkshakes do wonders to your heart.

I smile. Mitchie quirks an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Just thinking" I look up at her, and smile again.

"Bout' what?" she does a cute little pout and I reach across the table and grab her hand.

"I don't want to wake up."

She looks utterly confused.

"It's just like my dreams. You and I. Together. I just don't want to wake up from this dream. It's too good to be true."

"Well you better believe its not a dream. Because you can't get rid of me that easily." She smiles.

"I don't think I ever want to be without you."

"Me either."

The waitress, a tall blond with sparkly blue eyes who I've grown close with, brings the check and we get up to leave. I leave a little tip on the table, secretly thanking the waitress for all her pep-talks in the past.

"Hey Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

We were currently sitting on the swings in the park. It was close to 12 now, but I don't think either one of us wanted to go back to my parents.

"Wanna race?"

"You're on, cookie monster!" Just then she sways off the swing, flying into the midnight air.

"Hey! You're a cheater! Cheater! Cheater! Lemon eater!"

We have so many memories from our childhood in this little park. It's always been this way. I'd ask to race, she'd agree, call me some silly name, which always got me trying to come up with a name to call her back, and she's seize the opportunity and get a head start.

We laugh as I chase her around the park. I catch up to her and wrap my arms around her from behind. She tries to get out of my tight embrace, and falls onto the soft sand. She pulls on my arms and I follow her to the ground. I manage to catch my balance above her and hold my weight up on my hands.

She finishes laughing, long enough to squeeze out an, "I win."

I chuckle. "Not for long, Torres." Before she can protest, I wiggle my fingers in the air, loving her facial expression at the moment.

I lower my fingers down and she squeals. I tickle her furiously, ignoring her protest. I laugh along with her beautiful contagious laughs.

"Say it."

"No!"

"Mitchie, say it!"

"Ne-Never!" she gasps.

"Mitchie." My tone is teasing with just enough force.

"Fi-fine!"

"Good. Say it!"

"MIKAYLA GOMEZ IS THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THE WORLD!!!! SHE WINS THE GAME OF TAG. AND HAS MY HEART FOREVER!!!" She screams at the top of her lungs. I laugh as I roll off of her and lay on my back next to her.

"I like that. You've improved in your surrender speech."

She smiles at me before climbing on top of me.

"It's true. I know I said it would ruin the meaning, but I don't care. I can say I love you every second of the day, and it won't express how much I really mean it."

"If it's anything like how I feel about you, then I think I understand."

"Good."

I flip our bodies over and lean down to capture her lips. She kisses back, but keeps the pace slow and meaningful. Much different from earlier.

When she pulls away, she looks kinda dazed. I wonder if I look the same?

A breeze ripples around us and I get up gently pulling her with me. I pull her body into mine in a quick motion, and we walk back to the slide.

"You think we'll still fit?"

Instead of answering she climbs in, I follow and wrap my arms around her.

"Just like old times."

"Yeah. Just like old times."

**This is over. For now. A sequel will be coming. But…**

**I'm starting a new story! Yeah, I started(and finished) "Put A Smile On Me" while writing this. That one, well I can't really explain what happened there. I got inspiration and then I kinda wrote it, then just left it as is. Sad, I know. I finished it kinda rushed. When school starts up maybe I'll be feeling a little better, and my writing will kick back into…happiness. **

**Anyway thanks so much for reading, and I know I probably disappointed a lot of you, but thanks for sticking this trough with me. It means a lot. **

**If I think of a better ending to this one, maybe I'll post it. Same with "Put A Smile…" But as of now, it's finished. **

**The sequel has more of a plan to it. And I will try to actually know what I am typing, and not just letting my keyboard and brain function together. Plus I ****need**** to get better at updating. I tend to just read a lot, have inspiration, then just say "what the hell." And forget about even **_**wanting**_** to write. **

**So again. Thanks. For reading. This author's note. Oh yeah, and this story. :P **

"_Criticism helps the artists. Even if it's negative." – some really old, smart, dead, dude. _


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I'm not gonna do a sequel to "I'll Be There" because I feel like this is enough, for this. I enjoyed writing it, but would like to get away from the basic Demi/Selena stuff. Plus, in a way, what I write resembles my life, and, I don't want to bore everyone who reads into reading the same thing over again, since my life isn't a story.

I am working on Discovery but I don't know where its going.

I will publish a story called "I Will" which is a short one. Please read and review.

I have a few ideas for stories. I want to get to them all, but I would like to know which one you guys(gals) want me to start on.

So that's the point of this, for you chose.

A.)

Mitchie and Alex babysitting 6 kids. Don't worry, they aren't all 5 year olds. They're already dating but now they are discovering a love, that wasn't there before. should be cute, I have one or two chapters already written.

B.)

The secret admirer.

Alex is receiving notes in her locker, on a daily basis, and she doesn't know who its from. This will be about Alex following these crazy directions to find out who it is. Mitchie is the new girl, who she's seen and is slowing beginning to like. No chapters written, but I like the topic.

C.)

AU story

They meet on a beach, or actually Alex spots a girl sitting on the peer on day, and notices she's always there. Alex goes to drastic measures to get this girls attention. Little does she know, this mystery girl, is doing the same for her. Will be from both of their point of views.

D.)

AU Story

Mitchie and Alex are both in the hospital for the same reason. Both of them are alone. They have a talk. A bond is formed. What will happen?

So…can you guys tell me what which you want me to start with. A, B, C, or D.

I like them all, but can't decide which one to do first. A and B, will be they're normal ages and they're normal lives. But, C and D, i'll more fun with the ages and the background. Just will use the same names.

Oh and in all the stories, (except A) the girls wont really be friends and will both _not _ be comfused about their sexuality. If you know what I mean.

So please review with which one you would like me to start with. Oh and review the last chapter of this story too!

Thank You


End file.
